In recent years, with the progress of miniaturization and high integration of semiconductor integrated circuits, delay of an electric signal passes through a wiring (wiring delay) has becoming an issue to the increase in speed of the device operation. Because this wiring delay is proportional to the product of resistance of the wiring and the capacity between wirings, it has been demanded to lower the resistance of the electrode wiring material and lower the permittivity of the interlayer that insulates between each layer, in order to shorten the wiring delay.
As an interlayer, for example, a film (SiCOH film) having a relative permittivity of about 2.7 and containing porous silicon, which has sufficient mechanical strength, carbon, oxygen and hydrogen and a fluorine added carbon film (hereinafter referred as “fluorocarbon film), which is a compound of carbon (C) and fluorine (F) that are lower in relative permittivity compare to the SiCOH film, have been considered to be adopted.
This fluorocarbon film is low in oxidation resistance, heat resistance, pressure resistance, stress resistance and so on, thus it is difficult to apply as a single layer to a semiconductor device. For this reason, normally an insulator, such as silicon oxide that has been used as an interlayer material, is formed on a fluorocarbon film and used as a laminated interlayer.
Onto such an interlayer, a wiring (contact) to electrically connect wirings on upper and lower layers is formed. That is, the wiring (contact) is formed so as to pass through the interlayer. The wiring is configured by forming the contact hole passes thorough the interlayer and filling a conductive material into the contact hole. As a technique to form a wiring passes through an interlayer using a fluorocarbon film as a portion of interlayer, the technique disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-199976 can be considered.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H10-199976 discloses a manufacturing method of a multilayer wiring including the steps of forming an insulator 17 including at least a low-permittivity organic film (fluorocarbon film) 15 on a substrate 10, forming a via hole 18 on the insulator 17, and forming a via plug 23 on the via hole 18, wherein the via plug 23 is formed in a temperature not more than 350 degree/C. Further, the publication discloses that it is preferable to perform annealing of the low-permittivity organic film 15 before the forming process of the via plug 23 in a temperature range not less than a temperature for forming the via plug and not more than a temperature of thermal decomposition of the low-permittivity organic film 15. In this way, the low-permittivity organic film 15 is densified and the generation of gas in a small amount can be prevented, thereby resolving the issues of film peeling and insufficient filling of the via plug.
However, even the conventional technique described above does not consider the film peeling of a metal film contacting a fluorocarbon film. For this reason, as for the laminate body formed from a fluorocarbon film and a film containing metal, which contacts the fluorocarbon film, the development for the laminate body having a favorable adhesiveness between layers has been desired. Further, the development of a technique for a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method that are capable of forming a conductive layer with a favorable adhesiveness on an interlayer when a fluorocarbon film is used as a part of the interlayer, has been desired.